Fate 101 Résistance
by ArkZ
Summary: Un anónimo llamado a los Magus del mundo a participar en la "Ruthless Grail War", una guerra sin límites de participantes, llama la atención de la Asociación de Magos. Eventualmente no tardaron quienes ya presentaron alianzas y facciones bajo la denominación de las cartas astrales. Y entre tantas anomalías surge un Servant inclasificable en manos de una ladrona y falsificadora.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate / 101 Résistance**

* * *

El Grial es realmente impredecible. Una vasta cantidad de magia capaz de cumplir cualquier sueño no debería quedar en manos de cualquiera, o incluso en manos de nadie. Por mera casualidad; podría ser utilizado para alcanzar la paz, o destruir la existencia de esta misma. El Grial es impredecible porque no hay manera de saber de antemano quién será el ganador. Es impredecible porque sus mismas reglas pueden ser rotas. Es impredecible por todo el caos capaz de desatar. Impredecible son, por supuesto, las consecuencias de que incontables almas estén luchando por hacerse con el Grial.

Esta es la historia de la Guerra que puso fin a todas las guerras.

* * *

Las espadas chocaron en el aire arrojando ambos adversarios de un lado a otro. El terreno escarpado dificulta los pasos y el equilibrio de ambos Servant. La portadora del sable corvo tenía la ventaja a pesar de sus graves heridas, de hecho tenía ventaja gracias a sus graves heridas.

A su alrededor centenares de espadas también chocaban. El aire se empapaba con el aroma de la sangre derramada y los cuerpos de los honorables soldados caídos en batalla. Y una leve neblina gris se levantaba a partir de los huesos destrozados de los esqueletos reanimados, ahogando casi a los heroes en batalla.

-Que clase de heroe eres?! Como puedes pelear a pesar de tales heridas? Es monstruoso ese poder... no debería...

Preguntó él paladín.

-Ara ara. Monstruo? Eso es un halago en comparación a los apodos que me han dado. - Respondió la reina alzando su hoja. - Pero a tu pregunta... la respuesta son mis mismas cicatrices, por supuesto.

El paladín observó detenidamente el sable de la reina. Sin duda era un artefacto mágico de importantes reservas mágicas. Y el hecho de no ser el verdadero Noble Phantasm de su rival complicaba las cosas por que el Paladin no podía encontrar ningún punto débil. En la noche despejada la luz de la luna iluminaba el delicado rostro de la falsa reina llena de heridas cortantes finas y largas.

-Que fastidio, me recuerdas a cierto guerrero que disfrutaba de las heridas al igual que tu.

-Ohh? Perdoname pero creo que me mal interpretas, mis heridas no son por gusto. Son mi responsabilidad, cargar con las heridas de los demás sobre mí, hacer propio el sufrimiento ajeno y afrontar sin remordimientos mi destino; todo eso forma mi más preciado tesoro.

-Coleccionar heridas a cambio de poder no me parece un tesoro digno de apreciar. Es lamentable que hayas decidido eso, no deberías cargarte a ti misma tanto sufrimiento de forma tan egoísta!

-Ah... es una lastima que no lo puedas comprender, Chariot Saber.

-No lo comprendo ni lo quiero comprender. Star Saber, no... Star Assassin. Lo que si entiendo es que tu corazón es bueno, y tus acciones son guiadas por tus sentimientos a los humanos. No tienes remordimientos ni odio... Es por eso que te pido que luches a nuestro lado.

Saber bajo su espada en señal de armisticio.

-Lo que quieres es recuperar la espada.

-Bueno, eso también. Pero creo que a nuestros masters les encantaría volver a juntarse. Jeje, seria bueno que los amigos se reencontraran...

Bromeó el Paladín.

-Lo siento. Pero aun no he acumulado suficientes heridas para convertirme en la estrella que ilumine este mundo.

La reina saltó hacia adelante empuñando una estocada puntual contra el pecho del paladín. Saber lo contuvo interponiendo su lanza larga en medio y devolvió el golpe con la espada en su otra mano. La hoja de Chariot Saber apenas rozó el rostro de Star Assassin. Al notar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Assassin el paladín retrocedió preocupado.

Al instante una herida se abrió sobre el rostro Saber en el exacto lugar donde le había provocado la herida a Assassin.

-Ooh... se me escapó esa herida... dejame tomarla. - Expresó Assassin.

-Ya basta! - Gritó el paladín tapándose el rostro sobre la herida para evitar que Assassin usará su magia sobre ella.

-Es inútil paladín. Cargaré con todas y cada una de las heridas de este mundo. Me encargaré de hacer propio...kgh... haré propio los sufrimientos de todos y... me los llevaré... conmigo...kgh..

Assassin trastabilla y cae de rodillas. Las heridas acumuladas en su cuerpo superan por mucho su resistencia. Assassin comenzó a brillar, señalando que su verdadero Noble Phantasm estaba a punto de ser liberado.

-No...aun no... Aún no es... el momento. - Se lamentaba Assassin. Saber corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces y la abraza.

-No! Aguanta Star Assassin!

Antes de la catástrofe Saber escuchó la voz de Chariot Caster en su mente.

"Saber, hazlo ahora... solo puedo darte unos pocos segundos con usando mi Hogu."

El paladín miró a su alrededor y vio la oscuridad absoluta. Un ambiente seco y silencioso donde sólo sus pensamientos podían tomar forma. El paladín recordó gracias a las imágenes ficticias creadas en su mente. Entonces solo la luz de Star Assassin brillaba frente a él

-Ah! Muchas gracias Caster!

El paladín invocó su grimorio y recitó las sagradas palabras para liberar su poder.

-Casseur de Logistille!

El paladín invocó un escudo mágico que rodeo a ambos, impidiendo que la luz de Assassin alcanzara a nadie salvo él mismo. Saber se llevó todo el daño junto. El escudo se rompió finalmente para mostrar a Assassin inconsciente en el suelo y Saber sobre ella, con severas heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Un joven jinete se acercó hasta ambos en socorro de Saber.

-Cha...Chariot... Rider...

Murmuró Saber botando sangre de su boca. Rider se bajó de su caballo y levantó a Saber entre sus brazos para llevarlo consigo hasta un lugar seguro lejos de la batalla.

-Al final conseguiste el sable. Entonces es hora de regresar Saber...

-Espera... ella... salvemosla... a e...ella...

El jinete miró confundido al espadachín. Aun así no puso objeciones y cargó sobre su caballo también a la moribunda Assassin. Velozmente Chariot Rider y Saber se alejaron de la batalla en las planicies de Azincourt junto a Star Assassin. La batalla bajo la luz de la luna continuó arduamente.

* * *

 **16 noches Antes.**

La noche oscura y la tormenta a punto de desatarse entregaban la oportunidad perfecta para el robo. Caída la medianoche Celestia inició su operación para escabullirse dentro del museo y obtener su premio. La recompensa verdadera para ella era demostrar que nada podía permanecer escondido ni resguardado fuera de su alcance, como experta ladrona esté era su orgullo y no le importaba que la Asociación de Magos haya puesto los ojos sobre ella por hacer mal uso de sus habilidades.

De cualquier manera, este seria un trabajo que pasaría a ser recordado por el resto de la historia de la humanidad. Si el Museo del Louvre perdiese frente a sus narices su articulo mas preciado en la exposición de "Los Libertadores" todos sabrían que ella fue la responsable. O mas bien, sabrían que la ladrona de "la estrella" era insuperable.

Celestia entró desde abajo, por un camino creado especialmente desde las catacumbas de la ciudad. Y a paso ligero completo la primera parte de su plan, entrar.

Esquivar la seguridad fue sencillo. Moverse entre las sombras alejada de la visión de las cámaras de seguridad, infrarrojas incluidas, también lo era. Las cámaras térmicas eran un problema. Debía gastar maná para disminuir el calor emanado por su cuerpo, y eso era agotador.

Tomó un respiro justo al lado de la sonriente Gioconda. Celestia la saludo devolviendole la sonrisa. El leve reflejo en el vidrio protector le hizo dar cuenta de que cometió un grave error. Se olvidó de quitarse sus aretes de diamante antes de iniciar el trabajo. No es que le incomoden, pero se le cayeran por algún motivo la rastrearon hasta ella. Los magos, ellos la rastrearian. Siendo tarde para lamentarse Celestia se los quitó y los guardó en uno de sus bolsillos pequeños y continuó. Su premio estaba en la ala de los artículos bélicos.

Los mayoritarios artículos eran diagramas y artefactos sin terminar de armas y maquinarias complejas imaginadas principalmente en el Renacimiento. Había otros artículos interesantes como pinturas representativas y fotografías de históricas batallas como el Desembarco de Normandía, el Asalto a Troya, San Lorenzo, Stalingrado...

Pero en el dia de la fecha se presentará por primera vez en Francia en décadas, una pieza de lujo artesanal y solidez metalúrgica.

Delicadamente Celes se acercó al pedestal para contemplar la obra de arte.

-Lo siento General, pero no sería la primera vez que te lo roban. Jeje.

Puso su mano izquierda a centímetros del cristal que la aislaba del sable y conjuró su magia.

-Trace... on!

El cristal se desintegró momentáneamente, durante unos segundos tuvo la oportunidad de tomar su trofeo y reemplazarlo por una copia exacta. Estéticamente exacta. Una vez terminado volvió a cerrar el cristal no sin antes dejar una pequeña tarjeta con una estrella grabada.

-Bien. Hora de irme!

Celes corrió hacia su salida hacia el estacionamiento privado que usaban los trabajadores del museo. Antes de entrar saltó hacia una pared y concentró su magia en sus pies. Nadie sospecharia de nada o nadie caminando por las paredes y techo del lugar, una manera elegante que le gustaba usar para escapar.

Pero a mitad de camino empezaron los problemas. Creyó que la seguían silenciosamente a intentó esconderse detrás de un pilar para comprobarlo. No había nadie siguiendo sus paso. Aun asi sentia que alguien la observaba.

-Otro ladrón?

No sería extraño, ladrones de guante blanco solían abundar últimamente. Alguien lo suficientemente osado tambien podria haber puesto sus ojos sobre el sable. Bueno, alguien tan osado como Celes no existía.

-Uff. Debe ser mi imaginación.

Pero...

-Ukooooooo!

Algo arremetió contra ella. Celes saltó hacia otro pilar escapando del golpe que logró fragmentar el concreto.

-Que demonios?!

La sombra saltó apuntando su arma contra ella. Celes se cubrió con sus brazos para bloquear el golpe, saliendo expulsada contra una pared y cayendo al suelo definitivamente.

-Khg...kh...

Celes sintió entumecidas sus manos. Aun así se tomó el tiempo de comprobar que su premio seguía dentro de la bolsa en su espalda. Allí estaba. Seguía bien amarrada. Celes se levantó

-Hey, por qué no arreglamos esto por las buenas, antes de atacarme a traición...

Una voz grave le respondió.

-Coincido. No tengo intención de matar a nadie. La espada a cambio de tu vida.

-Ohh, que generosa oferta. Pero lamento decirte que jamas dejo un trabajo sin terminar. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

-Uh uh uh uh uh. Eso es un no?

Celes no respondió. Estaba preparando su salida intentando hacer estallar la pared a su espalda. La sombra saltó hacia ella desde lejos. Celes se dejó golpear para camuflar la explosión de la pared con el ataque recibido, saliendo expulsada hacia el exterior.

Las alarmas sonaron por todo el área alertando a seguridad. Eso no importa ya, Celes estaba en el exterior pudiendo ahora huir en la noche oscura. La seguridad se encargaría de su competidor.

Sus manos estaba insensivilisadas, ya no podía usar magia en ellas pero sus piernas aun le respondian. Celes saltó hacia un edificio cercano y comenzó a correr hacia arriba hasta el techo. Una vez arriba solo debía saltar de un edificio a otro hasta escapar de la ciudad.

Celes corrió hacia la ubicación del Arco del Triunfo donde tenía un vehículo preparado para ir directo hacia su escondite. Estaba a punto de alcanzar su auto cuando un haz largo y oscuro rozó su cuello desde atrás, estrellándose contra el auto.

El largo bastón se extendía decenas de metros en diagonal hacia arriba desde el monumento. El bastón comenzó a encogerse desde aquel extremo y su portador avanzó en el aire en una patada.

Celes giró sobre el suelo y lo esquivó, un hombre barbudo se estrelló contra el vehículo. El estruendo podría confundirse con un relámpago de tormenta. Celes examinó detenidamente a su enemigo. Era alto, de orejas redondas y sonrisa risueña. Vestía una armadura oriental, y entre ellas se escapaba una cola de mono larga y peluda.

-Ohh. Te sorprende mi apariencia? Creí que un Master estaría preparado para algo como esto. - Se rió el guerrero.

-Ma...máster? Ah!... La Grail War?

-Eso eso! Mira, voy a repetirme sobre esto. No puedo permitir que se invoque al Servant ligado a esa espada. Así que damela si eres tan amable.

La "Grail War", la Guerra del Santo Grial. El evento bélico en el que 7 Magos y 7 Servants se enfrentan entre si en honorable combate. Y el ganador tiene el derecho de usar ese poder para cumplir sus deseos.

-Kgh, así que por eso me pidieron robar esta baratija. Je, entonces tendré que exigirles el triple de dinero por el trabajo. Y un cargo extra por poner mi vida en riesgo.

-Uh uh uh uh. Entonces no eres un Mago buscando participar? Uh uh, que complicado.

-Oye, te propongo un trato diferente. Yo entrego esta basura, me dan el dinero y tu te encargas de ellos? Todos felices.

-No, parece que no entiendes. Esa cosa es peligrosa en manos ajenas.

-Grrr, podría jubilarme para siempre con esto. No me lo estás poniendo fácil.

-Eres demasiado avara.

El guerrero saltó y girando en el aire golpeó el suelo donde hace instantes estaba Celes. Ella logró escapar y corrió hacia la avenida más cercana y luego hacia un edificio. Una vez arriba intentó recuperar el aire, pero el Servant la siguió.

Celes continuó escapando, en dirección hacia la dama de hierro, allí tenía su plan B de escape. Era arriesgado pero si salía bien ni siquiera un Servant podría alcanzarla.

En un despliegue largo Celes alcanzó a subirse a la estructura. Ahora solo le quedaba alcanzar la cima. Pero antes de que pudiera iniciar su ascenso la interceptaron. Lancer hizo acrobacias entre los fierros para colocarse justo en frente de Celes.

-Kgh, que persistente. - Se quejó Celes.

-Lo mismo digo. - Replicó Lancer extendiendo su bastón hacia adelante, haciéndolo crecer hasta alcanzar la bolsa de Celes y romper sus amarres.

-Ah!?

La espada cayó al vacío, y Celes se arrojó tras ella para recuperarla. Pero el bastón de Lancer volvió a desplazarse contra la bolsa y sujetar al clavarse en sus telas, Celes no pudo recuperarla.

-Jajaja. Premio! - Festejó Lancer.

Con el objetivo completo le tocaba regresar a la guarida de su Master. Pero su brazo recibió un golpe duro haciéndole soltar la mochila.

-Ugh!?

Celes se desplazaba entre las columnas hacia Lancer y a mitad de su camino tomó la mochila devuelta. Y ahora en sus manos poseía un bastón similar al que poseía Lancer.

-Uooooooouh... Entonces puedes replicar Hougus?

-Yo también estoy impresionada...

El bastón de Celes desapareció desintegrado para luego ella continuar su huida. Por suerte logró sacarle ventaja a Lancer, le quedaba pocos metros en vertical hasta la cima.

Los truenos sonaban cada vez mas seguidos, los sentía muy cercanos. Celes siguió subiendo a pesar del miedo.

Pero Lancer volvió a atacar, su bastón creció hasta impactar contra una columna lateral. Celes creyó que erró su disparo, pero el bastón se adentró en la columna para aparecer desde otra, desde un punto ciego de Celes golpeándola.

Celes cayó a una plataforma. Adolorida intentó levantarse, pero el pie de Lancer la volvió contra el suelo.

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo negociar con mi Master para salvar tu vida.

-Kgh...hg... Entonces... por qué no me matas aun?...

Lancer suspiró cansado.

-Bueno, podría dejarte inconsciente o algo.

-Paso.

-Vaya, que respuesta rápida. En ese caso no tengo otra opción. Honraré tu muerte niña...

Lancer giró su bastón y lo acercó hasta el pecho de Celes para darle una muerte rápida. Pero Celes materializó un bastón en dirección al pié de Lancer para liberarse. Giró hasta su bolsa para recogerla y dejarse caer al vacío, en dirección a las redes de contención planeadas para evitar suicidios.

Pero el bastón de Lancer le atravesó el hombro antes de que saltara, utilizando el brazo izquierdo. Entonces Lancer arrojó su ataque final contra el pecho de Celes. Ella en su última esperanza tomó el sable con su mano derecha e intentó bloquear el ataque de Lancer.

Un enorme estruendo, una enorme explosión de luz. El sable desenvainado desvió el bastón de Lancer, y su hoja arremetió contra este en un as circular. La luz se conformó en una forma humanoide.

La mano de Celes le ardía, ese ardor se conformó en tres marcas largas y zigzagueantes hasta formar una estrella de ocho puntas roja.

-Vaya vaya. Creo que tuve en desliz en dejar que general fuese invocado.

-¿General?- Replicó una voz vibrante. - Espera, quizas asi me vea...mejor...

La forma de luz asentó su imagen en un traje militar antiguo, ornamentado y atractivo. La sombra de su amplio sombrero impedía ver con claridad su rostro.

Lancer tomo su postura de batalla, extendiendo su bastón hacia atrás y mostrando la palma de su otra mano.

-Entonces no tengo opción. Ya que el Servant Saber fue invocado no puedo perder la oportunidad de pelear contra un gran héroe.

-Ara ara. Que confiado... Crees que tu Rú Yì Bàng podrá darte la victoria, Rey Mono?

-Uh uh uh uh. Jeje. Se que debía impedirlo, pero estoy seguro que me pondrás a prueba.

Lancer saltó alejándose del general. Celes miró a su Servant, confundida. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos. Los ojos dorados del heroe frente a ella la cautivaron.

-Disculpa, pero tendrás que esperar aquí por un momento. - Escuchó atentamente Celes. - Jeje. Bueno como si pudieras moverte en todo caso. Pero no te lamentes, regreso pronto.

Y su Servant saltó tras Lancer. La hoja curva se encontró contra el bastón de Lancer en el aire. El Rey Mono giró para golpear al General con una patada al cuerpo que envió a su enemigo contra las columnas de acero. El General logró sostenerse en pie antes de chocar y usó la pared a su espalda para impulsarse contra Lancer, pero este ya le esperaba con su bastón. El arma de Lancer atravesó el abdomen del General sin resistencia, pero el ataque del General continuó con su inicial vehemencia. La espada se incrustó en el pecho de Lancer con gran precisión.

La hoja giró y se deslizó hasta el exterior abriéndose camino por la carne de Lancer. Ambos Servant se separaron heridos y agitados.

-Kgh... buen golpe... General...

-Aun no termino...

El General colocó su mano sobre su herida expuesta y conjuró su hechizo.

-"Perdoname... amiga mia..."

La herida del General se cerró por completo, y en el abdomen de Lancer se abrió otra en el mismo lugar; le había traspasado sus heridas. Lancer cayó arrodillado al suelo rendido.

-Jejejeje... no me esperaba un truco sucio como ese.

-Puede irte Lancer.

-Oh...cierto.. tu.. master... kgh...Jejeje... será la próxima entonces... Saber...

Lancer se desintegró para volver a su forma fantasmal. El General observó con entusiasmo su espada y la regresó a su lugar de descanso.

Celes se había reincorporado con esfuerzo pero se dejó caer contra una columna. Su Servant la encontró sin problemas y la cargó en uno de sus hombros con el brazo de Celes rodeando su cuello. Celes le indicó el camino hasta el punto de escape. En la cima de la torre flotaba una pequeña grieta mágica, al activarla se abrió hasta tamaño humano para que Celes pudiera pasar junto a su Servant. Ambos lograron escapar antes de que las fuerzas de seguridad supieran realmente lo que sucedió, y tras ellas la grieta se cerró por completo.

* * *

Lancer regresó de inmediato hasta su Master para comunicarle avergonzado de su derrota. Su Master, un hombre anciano y notablemente sereno, lo esperaba una vieja casa en las áreas suburbanas del distrito de Paris. Lancer no se materializó de inmediato debido a sus heridas.

"Sensei!"

La voz de Lancer tomó forma dentro de la mente del anciano.

-Lancer. Qué noticias tienes?

"Lo siento sensei. La misión fue un fracaso. Subestime por mucho al enemigo."

-Pero aun sigues con vida Lancer. Qué has aprendido de todo esto?

El anciano se expresó calmado mientras bebía su té.

"La verdad, no estoy seguro. Un Servant fue invocado, pero no hubo ningún ritual de por medio. Creo que me llevé un golpe de suerte."

-Háblame de ese Servant. Te enfrentaste al General?

"Es, bastante hábil y fuerte. Es obvio que baje mi guardia y pague caro por eso."

-Mmm... entiendo Lancer. Supongo que tendrás que descansar bastante. Dejemos la discusión sobre ese Servant y su Master para mas tarde.

"Preferiría volver a entrenar, sensei... Estoy ansioso por una revancha!"

-Si tan ansioso te sientes, por que no primero me acompañas en este té?

Lancer se materializa lentamente delante de su Master. El anciano mantenía los ojos cerrados por completo, aun así se las arregló para prepararle una taza de té caliente a su Servant y entregarle la taza con precisión. Lancer aceptó la invitación del anciano.

-Sensei...

-Bebé primero. Trata tus heridas y descansa antes de volver a cometer un esfuerzo.

Lancer asintió y comenzó a beber en silencio. De a poco las heridas de Lancer empezaron a cerrarse a medida que su base mágica era restaurada gracias al té. Ambos continuaron bebiendo plácidamente durante varias horas.

* * *

Celes y su Servant aparecieron en la habitación de un hotel lujoso. Celes adquirió la habitación pensando como ultimo recurso para esconderse literalmente en las narices de los sabuesos sin que estos se dieran cuenta de ello. El Servant colocó delicadamente a Celes en la cama siguiendo sus instrucciones. Celes logró poco al intentar de cerrar sus heridas usando magia, su Servant notó como Celes se retorcía del dolor.

-El frasco azul... busca el frasco...

Señaló Celes hacia una mesa en la que descansaba un botiquín que ella preparó de antemano. Su Servant corrió hacia al botiquín y busco entre todos los frascos. Las luces seguían apagadas, el Servant no podía distinguir bien entre varios frascos claramente azules. ¿Cual de todos era el correcto? Finalmente se rindió y se volvió a su Máster que agonizaba para atenderla directamente con sus poderes. Acercó su rostro hacia el suyo y posos sus labios levemente contra los de Celes.

El dolor disminuyo hasta desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. Celes se apartó sorprendida, aun así agitada.

-Que...?

Su Servant cayó de rodillas temblando. Antes de que Celes alcanzara siquiera a reaccionar volvió a levantarse y sonrió.

-Descuida. Solo... te robé tus heridas...Jeje~. Mejor yo que tu... Masteeer~.

En la oscuridad de la habitación los ojos dorados de su Servant cambiaron a azules, al igual que su apariencia se transformo hasta tomar las cualidades mas femeninas. El uniforme militar desapareció para ser reemplazado por un vestido blanco ligero. El Servant frente a Celes tenia la piel llena de cicatrices, pero la mas impresionante era la de su cuello, la cual la rodeaba por completo en un amplio collar, una marca característica de una hoja afilada.

Celes se sacudió para despertar de su embelesamiento.

-Oye, Servant. Que... Que fue todo eso?

-Ara ara... mis disculpas Máster... Yo soy el espirito invocado quien acudió a tu llamado.

Celes resopló disgustada.

-Maldición...?

-Oh. Estas disgustada conmigo, Master?

Celes se disculpó al notar que pensó en voz alta. Observó detenidamente la marca en su mano derecha.

-Servant... creí que las historias del Santo Grial y las guerras solo eran una leyenda urbana.

-Ooh. Entiendo tu confusión. Después de todo fui invocada por el hecho de que estabas a punto de morir. El Grial me abrió una puerta y solamente tuve que tomar aceptar maná.

-Je... que maldita ironía. Te debo la vida entonces, Servant.

-Ah...eh..jejeje. Me alegro que podamos ser amigas!

-Amigas?

Celes tocó las áreas donde antes se ubicaban las heridas que le provocó Lancer.

-Amigas... No puedo permitir que me consideres tu amiga sin ni siquiera sé el nombre de quien recibió una bala por mi. Servant... tienes un nombre verdad?

Celes se sentó en la cama para mirar de frente a su Servant.

-Mi... nombre?

-Soy Celestia Svetlana. Tu turno.

Celes le entregó una sonrisa amable. El espíritu dudo un instante, intentando reflexionar. Tras unos segundos sonríe y entrega una leve reverencia formal levantando su vestido desde dos puntas para luego inclinarse.

-Josefa Juana de...no...em... Jeanne. Jeanne de Valois...Condesa de la Motte y mejor amiga de Josefa Juana. Servant de la clase...clase...

Jeanne dudó bastante. Sus recuerdos estaban agitados y confusos. Y para peor, el Grial se suponía que le entregaría información vital al respecto de su identidad como Servant lo cual no parece haber sucedido nunca. Jeanne sintió angustia al no saber que responder.

-Jeanne? Lindo nombre. Si!

Celes abrazó a su Servant.

-Gracias... Master...Ehem~. Pero... Master.

Celes se apartó confundida. Jeanne lucia avergonzada a pesar del elogio recibido.

-Yo... no se que clase Servant soy... Que clase de amiga seria si no puedo brindarte esa información...

-Oh? Pero peleabas usando ese viejo sable no? Eso te haría... como era? Servant Saber? Puedo llamarte Saber.

-No... esa espada no es mía. La espada peleó por mi. Solo me limité a intentar proteger a alguien dejando que la espada me usar. Yo... Mis heridas, las tuyas... todas estas heridas son mi verdadero poder. Creo que es el poder de un Servant de clase Assassin, pero aun asi, yo...

-Jeanne?

El Servant frente a Celes comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas.

-Perdoname Master. No mereces una Servant así... no mereces una amiga como yo... alguien que le hizo eso a su mejor amiga... alguien... Alguien que solo pudo matarse a si misma...

Celes volvió a abrazar a Jeanne, esta vez con fuerza.

-No soy quien para juzgarte Jeanne... Despues de todo soy una estafadora que también le hizo daño a mucha gente.

-Master...

Jeanne se calmó y comenzó a sonreír tras secarse sus lagrimas.

-Esta bien... puedo llamarte directamente Jeanne.

-Mmmh...Jeje~. Aun asi, Master. Es peligroso que uses mi verdadero nombre.

-Entonces...ni...Saber...ni...Assassin. Mmmm... Que tal... Faker?

-Fa...ker?

Jeanne se mostró intrigada.

-Así es. Significa "falsificadora". Podría decirse que es lo que soy exactamente ademas de una ladrona. Puedes aceptar mi trabajo como tu nombre y olvidarte del resto.

-Faker... faker... Me aceptas como tu amiga, y tu Servant Faker? - Jeanne sonrió. - Si! No me importa su significado. Es el nombre que me dió mi amiga y voy a aceptarlo!

Jeanne saltó hacia atras con entusiasmo para reiniciar su presentación formal.

-Soy Jeanne de Valois! Amiga de Celestia Svetlana y su nueva Servant Faker. Celestia... Celes, me alegra de que seas mi Master.

Finalmente la Servant Faker sonrió emocionada a su nueva Master. La sonrisa desapareció por un instante al escucharse repentinamente un estruendo. El relámpago y posterior trueno anticiparon la tormenta desatada en la ciudad. Esta solo de momento seria una tormenta electrica comun y corriente.

* * *

Episodio 1: La dama de Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

****Fate / 101 Résistance****

* * *

El Grial es realmente impredecible. Una vasta cantidad de magia capaz de cumplir cualquier sueño no debería quedar en manos de cualquiera, o incluso en manos de nadie. Por mera casualidad; podría ser utilizado para alcanzar la paz, o destruir la existencia de esta misma. El Grial es impredecible porque no hay manera de saber de antemano quién será el ganador. Es impredecible porque sus mismas reglas pueden ser rotas. Es impredecible por todo el caos capaz de desatar. Impredecible son, por supuesto, las consecuencias de que incontables almas estén luchando por hacerse con el Grial.

Está es la historia de aquellos que sufrieron por ella.

* * *

La tormenta eléctrica se extendió toda la noche en gran parte de Europa, extendiéndose en el continente desde el mar hasta llegar a Rumania y más allá. A pesar de del ambiente aislado dentro del avión Lord El Melloi II podía sentir un creciente tormento frío a medida que pasaban las horas. Sabía perfectamente que algo terrible iba a pasar.

Caules le pidió que le expresara que pensaba exactamente ante la nueva situación. Melloi suspiró cerrando sus ojos para centrarse y poner sus reflexiones en palabras.

-Esto está fuera de nuestro control en todo sentido. - Sentenció Melloi.

Caules asintió sin dejar de sorprenderse. Una nueva Guerra del Santo Grial a tan solo siete años después de la última empezó a levantar sospechas por todo el mundo. Incluso si se tratase de una SubGuerra o una Falsa Guerra, este nuevo llamado a las armas revolucionó el mundo de los Magus. La Torre del Reloj decidió tomar acciones sobre el asunto de un modo mucho más estricto debido a la enorme falta de información.

-Qué sabe la Torre del Reloj hasta ahora exactamente? - Preguntó Cuáles demostrando su preocupación.

Hace solo un par de horas fue despertado con urgencia por su ayudante Althea por un llamado del señor Melloi. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras tomaron el primer avión hacia Rumanía, en principio en búsqueda de respuestas para Melloi.

-Solo lo que los mensajes que fueron publicados deliberadamente expresan. Una facción tras otra tomando partido como si un concurso de talentos fuese. La única información que tenemos de ellos es que han tomado nombres a partir de las cartas astrales.

-Aun cuando es imposible que existan decenas de Masters? Ya hubo una guerra con catorce Masters y catorce Servants y fue solo una ocasión específica. Pero veinte... treinta o cuarenta? Suena a una horrible broma.

Melloi dirigió su mirada hacia él con seriedad y firmeza.

-En la última Guerra del Santo Grial, la familia Yggdmillennia dió inicio a los eventos en el que dos facciones se enfrentaron. El Grial fue programado para que la Guerra evolucione de esa manera de ser necesario.

Caules resintió y bajo la mirada. Tras pensar un par de segundos su respuesta volvió a alzarla.

-Aun así los Yggdmillennia intentamos seguir las reglas del propio Grial. Y tras ella asumí la responsabilidad de apartar a nuestra familia de este mundo. Que tenemos que responder por un evento que no parece responder a ninguna norma conocida por el Grial.

-Eso es lo que preocupa a los viejos de arriba.

-Entonces... Te enviaron para investigarnos.

Melloi con un vago movimiento apagó su cigarrillo en un cenicero aplastandolo.

-Yggdmillennia es la única familia de magos reconocida que hasta el momento no ha tomado partido ni se ha manifestado sobre la nueva guerra. Y son contados los magus a los que ahora mismo tenemos algún tipo de confianza.

-Ya lo he dicho. Los Yggdmilennia ya pagamos bastante con nuestra propia sangre en la última guerra por el Grial.

Caules asintió su disconformidad. Melloi no respondió a pesar del intento de Caules por sonar amenazante.

El piloto del avión dió el anuncio del aterrizaje próximo. Caules reculó.

-Quiero que la Torre del Reloj se asegure de mantener a mi familia a salvo. A cambió participare apoyando a su facción.

Melloi sonrió satisfecho.

-Buena elección muchacho.

Tras aterrizar volaron en helicóptero hasta la mansión, sin tanta escolta que pudiera llamar la atención innecesariamente. Melloi aun así sospechaba que alguien les siguiera el rastro.

Apenas llegaron fueron recibidos por los sirvientes y trasladados comedor principal, donde sirvieron una cálida y ostentosa cena como gesto de bienvenida, muy exagerada desde el punto de vista de Melloi. Recibieron una bienvenida cálida por parte de Fiore y sus sirvientes. Ella se sintió aliviada el volver a ver a su familia, muy a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias.

Fiore se movía lento pero elegante gracias a su bastón, especialmente diseñado para ella. Estaba siempre acompañada por la lider del equipo de guardias de la manción; Tooles.

-Caules... Lord el Melloi. Bienvenidos. - Expresó Fiore muy sonriente.

Cuales se levantó de su asiento para saludar a su hermana. Ella hizo el gesto que no era necesario y procedió a acercarse, antes de que Melloi pudiera hacer lo mismo que Caules.

-Me alegra volver a verte Caules. A ti también Althea, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano.

-Cuales es un verdadero problema. Pero me las arreglo. - Esbozo en un tono seco la homunculi. Cuales resopló resignado y Fiore solo rió.

-Hermana, él es mi profesor Lord El Melloi II.

-Señorita Yggdmillennia. - Saludó Waver inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia adelante.

-Gracias por asistir a nuestro hogar profesor. Aunque hubiera preferido que fuese solo un viaje recreativo o que esté simplemente relacionado con los estudios de Caules.

Waver asintió en silencio.

-Estoy seguro que está al tanto de la actual situación que atraviesa la Asociación de Magos. Aun asi lamento tener que ser franco señorita Yggdmilennia.

-Alto, alto. Por que no primero disfrutamos de una cena tranquila y normal? El mundo de los magos puede esperar una hora o dos... por favor.

Waver ceró los ojos en señal de disculpa y volvió a asentir. Un tanto en silencio disfrutaron de la comida servida. En cierto momento Caules preguntó por el familiar faltante.

-Hermana, donde se encuentra el tio Gordes?

-Él debería acompañarnos en unos momentos. Es que ha estado trabajando arduamente en el taller junto a los honmunculi en su nuevo proyecto que rara vez ha salido de su espacio de trabajo.

-Un nuevo proyecto Honmunculi? - Waver dejó salir de su boca un ruido de sorpresa.

-Espero que no suene raro profesor, pero Yggdmillennia ha intentado cambiar su relación para con sus honmunculi creados desde... el aquel grave incidente. - Se expresó Fiore.

-No. De hecho tengo entendido que para aquella Guerra del Grial los Yggdmillennia fueron creados y utilizados como esclavos o baterias.

-Pero ahora es diferente. Los Yggdmillennia y los honmunculi nos tratamos como iguales! Ya conoces a Althea. Ella se ofreció a serme de ayuda. - Acoto exaltado Caules innecesariamente.

-Mas bien como tu igual mi trabajo es mas parecido a ser tu madre Caules. - Respondió Althea en voz baja.

Caules dejó caer su mandibula, totalmente sorprendido y avergonzado. Fiore rió alegre debido al momento tan natural que acaba de presenciar. Waver rió igual, todos allí presentes le parecian miembros de una cálida familia, algunos un poco mas o menos serios que otros pero cálida al final.

Tras las risas, Waver intentó iniciar el tema serio.

-Profesor Melloi, espero que haya disfrutado de nuestra comida.

-Sin duda, estoy satisfecho. - Respondió Waver solemne. - Pero me gustaría tratar el tema que me compete aquí.

-Podríamos esperar un poco mas a mi tío, profesor? - Se excusó Caules. - Es un tema que quiero que él también forme parte de la discusión. Aunque deberiamos ir directo a darle una visita a su taller.

Waver aceptó ya que el mismo líder de la familia Yggdmillenia se lo pidió. Fiore se ofreció a guiarles por la mansión hasta el propio taller. Durante el camino Waver notó que no todos los sirvientes de la familia eran precisamente honmunculi, o que en algunos casos un grupo de trabajadores era liderado por un honmunculi mientras que la mayoria de sus subordinados era personas "normales"

Caules tenia razón, varias cosas parecian haber cambiado desde las propias experiencias contadas por él hasta el dia de la fecha.

Estaba algo absorto en sus pensamientos que notó segundos tarde que toda la corriente electrica de la mansión se cortó. El apagón provoco que los sistemas de emergencia se encendieran, y toda la seguridad de la familia se pusiera en alerta. Una luz azul tenue se extendió en la estructura del edificio.

Tooles empujó a Waver hasta Fiore y Caules, mientras varios guardias los rodearon por completo como protección.

-Que.. que sucede? - Preguntó Caules.

-Un ataque!? - Exclamó Waver.

Algo voló a gran velocidad en dirección a Waver, pero una lanza se interpuso en medio con gran precisión.

-Tenemos que llevar a la señorita Fiore, al señor Caules y al señor Melloi a la sala de seguridad mas cercana. - Afirmó Tooles en voz alta y clara.

-Eso está en dirección opuesta al taller de Gordes. - Respondió Fiore asustada sujetando su bastón.

Mas ataques con objetos afilados desde la oscura distancia.

-Nos rodearon por ambos lados del pasillo. - Afirmó Tooles bloqueando algunos ataques.

-Entonces abriremos otro camino! - Exclamó Caules en dirección a una pared. Él dibujó algo de forma rápida en el aire usando su dedo indice, y la pared explotó hacia el lado contrario. Un portal improvisado hacia la galeria de arte se creó al instante.

-Por aqui! - Ordenó Caules.

Mas ataques desde la oscuridad. Una daga pasó cerca del rostro de Fiore tras ser desviada por Tooles a duras penas.

-Salgan ya! - Ordenó Tooles.

Waver reaccionó rapido y levantó a Fiore entre sus brazos y corrió hacia Caules, atravesando la salida recién creada. La Galeria era lo suficientemente amplia como para poder establecer un perímetro tras una barrera de maná. Estarian a salvo de momento.

-Quien demonios nos ataca? Y por que!?- Rugió Caules.

-El Grial... deben ser masters que buscan eliminar a la competencia desde antes que puedan participar. - Respondió Waver.

-Que!? Pero eso significa que... - Caules reculó.

-Alguien de la Asociación de Magos nos ha traicionado. Tch... Pudo ser cualquiera de los demás Lores.

Caules se mordió el labio para no decir nada que pueda ofender a Melloi, sin embargo la situación no deja de ser un golpe bajo para con su familia. Fiore no debería estar pasando por esto.

-De cualquier manera... Caules, Fiore. Esta situación es por mi culpa. Por lo que me haré cargo.

Waver se acercó a los hermanos Yggdmilennia.

-Poseen alguna reliquia antigua que aún pueda ser utilizada?

Fiore lo pensó unos instantes y luego respondió.

-En el taller del tío Gordes hay algunas. Pero todas las que utilizamos en la guerra anterior... - Fiore sonaba deprimida. Ella misma se encargó de deshacerse de esas mismas reliquias, pensando en que nunca tuviera que utilizarlas de nuevo.

Waver suspiró y asintió. Pidió ayuda

-Caules, hay una manera de llegar hasta ese taller de forma rápida. De la misma manera en que abriste un camino hasta aca.

-Puedo... intentarlo un par de veces más.

A la distancia se escuchaban ruidos de peleas esporádicas en toda la mansión. Los honmunculi se enfrentaban a los misteriosos enemigos.

-Entonces iremos ambos e invocaremos dos Servants.

-Pero profesor, sabes a que o quienes nos enfrentamos? Estoy segura que nos atacaron varios individuos. - Preguntó Fiore.

-Tengo una vaga idea. No estoy seguro de su identidad, pero probablemente se trata de muchos Servants con el mismo nombre, una familia o una fraternidad. No deberían ser muy fuertes enfrentarlos por separado. Con dos aliados deberian bastar.

-Está seguro de eso, profesor? - Preguntó Caules.

-No... Pero es lo unico que se me ocurre. Con suerte podremos realizar el ruital en menos de tres o cuatro minutos.

-En ese caso...

Caules golpeó su rostro con ambas manos, para ganar confianza.

-Profesor, le encargó la seguridad de mi hermana...

-Que!? - Preguntarón tanto Waver como Fiore al mismo tiempo.

Caules corrió hacia la pared continua a la entrada de la galeria y la hizo estallar. Tras él corrieron Althea un dos honmunculi mas. Tras la pared giró en dirección al taller de Gordes.

Tooles ordenó a todos moverse hacia la otra salida para llevar a Fiore hasta la sala de seguridad. Waver ya habia girado y levantado en sus manos el cuerpo de Fiore para seguir los pasos de Tooles.

En el camino varios guardias bajo las ordenes de Tooles comenzaron a caer al suelo, muertos o heridos de gravedad.

Waver no pudo evitar regñar entre dientes a Caules.

-Ese idiota...

Caules corrió sin mirar atras, sin prestar atención a sombras o ruidos a su alrededor. Los dos honmunculi que seguian a Althea fallecieron. El primero enterceptó varias dagas tras doblar en una esquina. El siguiente se avalanzó si piedad con su arma contra una sombra que los habia emboscado de frente, logró asesinar a aquello que los interceptó pero mas sombras lo atacarón al quedar expuesto.

Caules y Althea corrieron. Corrieron sin mirar atrás.

La entrada al taller estaba sellada con magia, por supuesto. Gordes ya habría tomado precauciones al respecto. Caules sabia que no podría forzarla usando su propio maná.

-Althea, haremos una entrada desde arriba.

-Que?.. espera!

La entrada convencional era un portal hacia una escalera en espiral hasta varios metros bajo tierra. Caules intentaria romper varios metros de piedra y concreto hasta caer definitivamente al taller. Para eso alteró los circuitos de maná que servían de iluminación en esa parte de la mansión.

-Son mas de quince metros caida abajo!

-Si... lo se.. - Respondió Caules nervioso.

Desde la oscuridad, antes de que Caules termine una daga voló directo hacia él. Y Althea se interpuso. La daga se enterró en su espalda levemente a la derecha. Althea cayó en brazos de Caules.

-Al...Althea!

Varias sombras se manifestaron a su alrededor. Caules sostuvo a Althea con su brazo izquierdo, y con su alma derecha golpeó el suelo bajo sus pies.

Este se volvió fantasmal durante unos instantes, obligándolo a caer al vacío. Tras unos segundos el suelo volvió a estado físico actuando ahora como barrera que lo separaba de los asesinos.

Caules concentró el mana en sus piernas para poder soportar la caída, lo suficiente como para no ser letal.

Ambos impactaron contra una montaña de basura, escombros cajas vacías y artefactos. La montaña era grande y amplia. Había rastros de pelea por todas partes, el taller de Gordes lucia devastado por lo poco que Caules podia apreciar en la oscuridad.

Estaba agotado, físicamente su cuerpo llegó a un límite tras las cargas mágicas que amortiguaron su caída. Y Althea estaba desmayada, perdía sangre tanto por la herida como por la boca.

Mas sombras aparecieron.

Eran los homunculi de Gordes. Y Gordes...

-Ca..caules?

-Tio?... Tio Gordes! Althea, Althea necesita ayuda!

Los honmunculi de Gordes levantaron a ambos con cuidado.

-Tsk... llevenla a la cámara de batería restante. Y traigan un botiquín para Caules. - Ordenó Gordes.

Caules se sentia mareado, con un poco de esfuerzo y ayuda logró caminar hasta un asiento cómodo. Pero le preocupaba mucho mas Althea que su propia condición.

-Tio...

-Descuida. Ella estará bien. Al ser un honmunculi sus circuitos mágicos la sanarán sin problemas, solamente hay que recargarlos de maná como a una batería.

Explicó Gordes señalando la cámara de sustentación hidráulica en la que estaban destinando a Althea. Habia un par de cámaras similares en las que otros honmunculi descansaban y recuperaban, uno de ellos con heridas mas graves que las de Althea.

Caules suspiro aliviado, de alguna manera.

-Y pensar que ese Caster desarrolló un método para transformar a todos estos honmunculos en baterías. Yo tendría que estar fabricandolos en masa para su explotación, no convertir mi taller en un hospital para bastardos.

Gordes se quejó irritado. Más intentando sonar irritado que estarlo genuinamente.

-En todo caso Caules, si estás aquí significa que tu hermana está a salvo. Verdad?

-Eh... eso espero. Tuve que separarme de ella para poder hacerles frente a quienes nos atacaron. Tooles está cuidando de ella ahora. Tio Gordes, necesitó una reliquia. Se que tienes las reliquias que escondiste de Fiore. Las de la facción roja, y las nuestras sin utilizar.

-Maldición. - Gordes luce enfadado. - Primero rumores de una nueva maldita Guerra del Grial, luego vienen asesinos a destruir todo sin vacilación y finalmente llegas tu a exigir cosas sin más.

-Tio Gordes... - Caules se sintió un poco avergonzado. Es verdad que después de mucho tiempo este inesperado reencuentro resultara incomodo en todo sentido.

-Da igual, ahora eres la cabeza de la familia asi que se supone que deberia obedecerte. - Se respondió a si mismo el hombre gordo.

Gordes señaló al suelo a unos metros cerca. Ya había dibujado un sello de invocación, similar a los usados antes por los Yggdmillennia.

-Ya he intentado invocar a un Servant pero no he tenido respuesta alguna. Es como si todos los malditos del mundo se riesen en mi cara!

Caules se sorprendió por esto último. Entonces él ya no seria capaz de invocar a nadie? Él intentó reflexionar. Había nuevas reglas impuestas?

-Y si en realidad... Necesitamos un rito diferente?

-Mmh? De que hablas Caules?

-Cuando Yggdmillennia invoco a sus Servants realizó un rito correspondiente a la facción negra, por que la guerra se habia preparado para enfrentar a dos facciones. Pero... - Caules intentó ponerse de pié. - En el caso de que haya un numero indefinido de facciones entonces el rito que debemos utilizar es diferente.

-Que!? Por que mas de dos facciones!?

-Gordes, que reliquias tienes?

Caules estaba decidido, y tenía un plan. Entre los artefactos que Gordes le presentó había una rueda de madera partida a la mitad, el mango de una espada celta, y unas hojas de papel amarillentas dentro de un folio para evitar seguir deteriorándose.

-La verdad, me gustaría volver a ver a Berserker... y agradecerle.

Miró hacia el sello de invocación con firmeza.

-Pero, ahora mismo solo hay un Servant capa de vencer a alguien que no podemos identificar.

Caules suspiró y reflexionó un último momento antes de cantar su rito. Observó las reliquias con detenimiento y apartó las que no utilizaría. La rueda de madera fue la última en desplazar, fue el objeto que le dió la idea definitiva para formar el rito ideal. Su catalizador elegido fueron las paginas viejas.

 _Que la plata y el acero sean tu esencia._

 _Que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean nuestra fundación._

 _Permite que The Chariot sea la carta que determine nuestro futuro._

El sello se activó tras las primeras lineas cantadas por Caules. Luz blanca y azul comenzó a irradiarse por todo el taller. Gordes se sorprendió por lo que Caules comenzó a lograr donde él mismo hace instantes fracasó

 _Deja que se levante un muro contra el viento que se avecina._

 _Y que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren._

 _Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote._

 _Permite que sea declarado ahora;_

 _Tu vida estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada._

 _Acepta ante el llamado del Santo Grial._

 _Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer mi voluntad y a está verdad._

 _Por que yo juró ante ti;_

 _Que obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;_

 _Y seré quien acabe con todos los males del Infierno._

 _¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder,_

 _Emerge de este sello, y serás protector del balance sagrado!_

El suelo tembló uno instantes, el sello explotó liberando toda su magia acumulada y el aire se tornó cálido. Caules logró invocar a su Servant.

En la sala de seguridad Fiore y Waver se dieron cuenta de esto. Era un enorme alivio que lo consiguiera. Pero aun así se estaría enfrentando solo contra múltiples enemigos.

-Tendremos que dejar todo en manos de Caules ahora. - Expresó Waver. - Aunque no dejó de ser una decisión imprudente.

-Profesor Melloi, Caules tuvo mucha determinación hace unos instantes. De verdad ha crecido bastante. - Sonrió Fiore. - Si le confió mi seguridad a usted, estoy convencida de que el profesor Melloi ha sido un gran guia para él. Confie en Caules en la misma manera en que el confia en usted.

Waver solo guardó silencio.

La sala en la que ahora se encontraban contaba con los mejores circuitos mágicos de la mansión, funcionando como múltiples barreras que pocos magos podrían romper. Un servant podría hacerse paso, pero le tomaría tiempo de igual manera.

El tiempo se les estaba agotando. Los asesinos estaban forzando la barrera atacando sin cesar. Algunos realizando embestidas suicidas. Chispas y relámpagos se expandian con cada nuevo ataque. Hasta que la barrera se rompió, y con ella también lo hizo la puerta de entrada reforzada.

Los Servants enemigos hicieron presencia. Múltiples sombras y máscaras blancas entraron una tras otra hasta rodearlos a todos en una clara señal de burla hacia sus presas.

Los superan en número, los honmunculi colocaron a Fiore y Waver en el centro y Waver hizo lo suyo para proteger a Fiore.

-Los juegos se terminaron. Niños... - Se burló una de los Hassan.

Waver reconoció la voz. Ya se enfrentó una vez a ese Servant. Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas.

-Sin sobrevivientes! - Ordenó la lider de los Hassan.

Varios asesinos saltaron al ataque. Tooles y dos honmuncui contrarrestaron la embestida. Varias dagas volarón hacia Waver y Fiore, pero la ultima barrera magica dispuesta en el centro de la sala las bloqueó.

-Señorita Fiore, no se aleje de Lord Melloi ni de la berra. Los defenderemos a ambos con nuestras vidas. - Ordenó Tooles

-Oye Honmunculi, Caules ya ha invocado a un Servant, solo tienen que resistir hasta que llegue su ayuda! - Respondió Waver preocupado.

-Kg... A este paso... - Tooles estaba asustada.

-..Moriran todos! - Gritó la lider de los Hassan mientras cargaba contra Tooles.

La daga de Hassan y la lanza de Tooles chocaron con fuerza. Hassan atacó usando su segunda daga para apuñalar a Tooles en su abdomen.

Una espada giró en el aire y rozó la mano de Hassan. Ella tuvo que retroceder por la sorpresa liberando asi a Tooles. Otra espada realizó una estocada desde atras. La sombra que la sostenía era la de un soldado macedonio. Los Hassan retrocedieron unos pasos, estaban siendo atacados por sombras de soldados macedonios. En la oscuridad de la habitación era dificil diferenciar a aliados de enemigos, por lo que los honmunculi retrocedieron hasta rodear por completo a Fiore y Waver.

-Que.. que está pasando? - Preguntó Tooles resistiendose al dolor.

Arena comenzó a levantarse en la habitación. La pelea entre los Hassan y los soldados era pareja son un claro vencedor.

-Podemos dar vuelta la situación. Guardias, acaben con los Hassan. - Ordenó Tooles fuerte y firme.

Los homunculi de Fiore aprovecharon la distracción de los Hassan para darle golpes letales, uno a uno. Los Hassan en respuesta invocaron aliados. Refuerzos de Hassan entraban a la habitación a cada segundo. Hasta que no hubo mas habitación.

La noche tormentosa se hizo día, y caluroso. La poca suciedad de arena se volvió desierto.

-Im... posible... - Suspiró sorprendido Waver.

-No puede ser... no otra vez. - Lloro en agonía uno de los Hassan.

A espaldas de los honmunculli, Waver y Fiore se levantó un ejército. El ejército macedonio. Liderados por la enorme e imponente figura de Iskandar.

-Rider... - Waver dijo alegremente sorprendido.

Iskandar sonrió y alzó su espada para señalar la carga final.

-Ionioi Hetairoi!

El ejército entero corrió rodeando a Waver y su grupo. Iskandar paso a su lado sin mirar. Waver lo contemplo maravillado.

Los Hassan retrocedieron asustados. Pero su lider no, ella corrió directo hacia Waver y Fiore para asesinarlos, aun asi le cueste su vida. Esquivó las espadas y caballos. Arrojó dagas para distraer y esconder su siguiente movimiento. Varios soldados intentaron detenerla pero ella los eliminó facil con su daga, cortando brazos y gargantas.

Tooles con mucho esfuerzo alzó su lanza y la sostuvo firme con ambas manos. La clavó en el centro de la Hassan y la detuvo de golpe, atravesando su cuerpo con el filo por completo . Pero Hassan lo intentó una vez mas, desde su espalda cargó una última daga la arrojó contra Waver ante la consternada mirada de Fiore a su espalda.

-Muere! Sucio Mast...! - Aullo la Hassan.

Su cabeza cayó al suelo decapitada. La espada de un soldado la cortó con facilidad. Tooles dejó caer el cuerpo de su enemiga al suelo y suspiró aliviada. Cansada se dejó caer al suelo, pero lo brazos del soldado la sostuvieron.

Iskandar bajó de su caballo y se acercó a paso glorificado tras la victoria.

-Es.. enserio? Rider...? - Waver no supo mas que decir.

Iskandar solo sonrió. Y se desvaneció.

La arena se volvió polvo hasta disiparse, y los soldados macedonios cayeron al suelo como juguetes. La tormenta nocturna regresó al instante. En la sala solo quedaron un montón de marionetas gigantes tiradas en el suelo. Allí donde estaba parado Iskandar solo quedó un maniquí oscuro y frio juntoa la figura titiritesca de un caballo.

El soldado macedonio que sostenía a Tooles se disipó y reveló la figura de Caules.

-Hermano? - Fiore estaba sorprendida. Sintió alivio al ver que todo terminó, pero aun así confundida.

-Una ilusión? No... Que clase de Reality Marble fue eso? - Se preguntó Waver estupefacto.

-Hermana... me alegro haber llegado a tiempo. Gracias profesor por proteger a Fiore.

Los honmunculi que sobrevivieron en la habitación sostuvieron a Tooles por Caules, quien se acercó pesadamente a Waver y Fiore. Se notaba el cansancio físico y mental sufrido en solo unos minutos.

-Caules, lo lograste. - Lo elogio Fiore.

-Pero no entiendo, venciste a un Servant con tus propias manos? Como?... Que clase de Servant...?

 _Los amigos que tienes y cuya amistad ya has puesto a prueba, enganchalos a tu alma con ganchos de acero. Por que importa si mueren, ellos seguirán viviendo en tu memoria._

Una voz grave y cantarina recitó palabras de forma burlesca por la situación. Hubo un chasquido y las luces regresaron. El sistema eléctrico de la mansión parece haberse restaurado.

Fiore observó la mano derecha de Caules. Un signo circular de tres aros, uno dentro de otro, brillaba con fuerza hasta apagarse. De las tres marcas que se supone que debian ser, ahora solo quedaban dos.

-Asi es. Tuve que usar uno para liberar todo el poder de Caster. - Explicó Caules.

-Caster? Entonces ese desierto, y el ejercito... incluso él... eran una ilusión.

 _Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte sería admitir que te puedo olvidar. Si alguien nos importa, lo que hemos de valorar es lo que vivimos junto a él o ella. Los recuerdos. Pero si necesitamos de algo que nos lo recuerde es porque tal vez tengamos miedo de que dejemos de tenerlos presentes._

-De hecho, no fue ninguna ilusión. Fueron reales, tan reales como los recuerdos mas intensos jamas vividos. Tu primer beso, el regalo mas deseado alguna vez recibido, una gran obra terminada o el nacimiento de tu primogénito. Eso fue tan real, y tan falso como una obra de teatro. Una recreación bien hecha gracias a mi Nobel Phantasm. Pero no soy yo quien debería criticarla.

La figura de un hombre adulto y barbudo, pelirrojo y de vestimenta elegante y fina entró por la puerta principal haciendo alarde de su completa inutilidad expresa.

-Una obra de teatro para múltiples espectadores, una puesta en escena con tan vivas sensaciones no es algo fácil de lograr. Por suerte había material bruto disponible de sobra, y con ambos sabores. Admiración y miedo, muerte y vida. Me alegró de haber logrado crear algo tan satisfactorio como eso. Lo de vencer a otro Servant es lo de menos, el climax de la historia llegó temprano hoy!

Fiore y Waver observaron confusos.

-Oh.. olvidé presentarme. Soy aquel nombrado Bardo de Avon, Ahora un inutil para la magia y el combate, pero un Servant invocado al fín y al cabo. Guardián de la facción de la carta del Carruaje. Chariot Caster.

-Caster of Red... él peleó contra nosotros en la guerra anterior. - Confirmó Fiore costernada, por todo lo que eso significaba respecto a la elección de Caules y la existencia de esas reliquias aun en la mansión.

-En efecto mi damisela. Una extraña elección por parte de mi Master, para una aun mas extraña situación. No estoy seguro si sentirme orgulloso o con pánico por confiar en mi.

-No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dice... Caules puedes explicarlo? - Gruñó Waver.

-Lo haré, pero primero debemos llevar a los heridos hasta el taller del tio Gordes. - Ordenó Caules.

Funcionando existían apenas seis cámaras de sustentación hidráulica. Muchos de los honmunculi que sobrevivieron tenían que ser atendidos de la manera tradicional. Gordes seguia estrictamente la condición de todos y cada uno, irónicamente era el mas preocupado.

-Yo también estoy curioso, señor Master. De entre todos los héroes disponibles, por que un humilde dramaturgo? - Preguntó Sir William mientras se pavoneaba sobre un monton de basura.

-La verdad...

Caules intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

-La guerra anterior, recordaba a Berserker. Quería volver a verla a ella a pesar de no poder invocarla otra vez.

-Ooooohhh... - Esbozo Caster burlón.

-Entonces recordé la situación en la que me vi obligado a usar mi sello de comando. Caster of Red logró detener a Berserker sin siquiera atacarla. Lo logró sin saber previamente incluso su verdadera identidad. En esta situación supe que ese tipo de poder íbamos a necesitar. Encontrar información a partir de los recuerdos de nuestros enemigos.

Caules miró a Caster con firmeza.

-En aquel entonces, obligaste a Berserker a revivir recuerdos dolorosos. Accediste a su memoria sin problemas.

-Mmmm ahora lo entiendo. Buscar y reconocer al rival para descubrir puntos débiles que sean aprovechables. Pero quizás estas olvidando algo importante.

Caster saltó de la montaña de basura hasta Caules.

-Mi Nobel Phantasm usa los recuerdos de alguien, hasta los mas profundos. Pero es inutil contra a alguien que no tiene memorias pesadas ni traumaticas. La verdad fue una enorme fortuna que en esta ocasión mas de un individuo poseía los mismos recuerdos, eso facilitó la puesta en escena... y hacerlo para multiples espectadores necesitaba poder mas allá de mis limites.

-Eso explica el sello de comando utilizado. - Reflexionó Fiore.

-Pero por que... Como fue que pudiste recrear su Reality Marble? - Preguntó Waver disgustado.

-No lo recree. Nunca lo hice. Fue solo una puesta en escena, que utilizó las memorias de Assassin en su contra. Y también las tuyas.

-No entiendo esa parte. Por que un Servant compartiría las mismas memorias que Lord El Melloi? - Preguntó Fiore curiosa.

-Una fortuita coincidencia a mi parecer. Y maravillosa. Es extraño que un Servant tenga recuerdos de su vida durante la invocación anterior. No estoy seguro si deberia funcionar así, por que es apenas mi segunda vez... Pero tener a mi disposición el mismo recuerdo con emociones fuertes de ambos lados de la pelea fue irresistible.

-A lo importante... - Quiso resumir Caules. - El poder de Caster nos permitirá mantenernos firmes sin importar a quien nos enfrentemos. Y parte de la versatilidad de tener un dramaturgo en el equipo es que puede modificar la realidad según su autoria.

-Estas diciendo que como narrador él puede darle cualidades especiales a alguien o las cosas? Como una potenciación como parte de un giro argumental? Eso explica como mataste a ese Hassan solo con una espada.

-Si. Pero tienen sus limites. Cuando Amakusa peleó contra Berserker en aquel entonces, él llevaba una espada creada por Caster la cual pudo hacer frente a su poder. Pero no dejara de ser un Noble Phantasm artificial con limites muy humanos. Aquel Servant que maté, en realidad ya habia muerto cuando tooles atravezó su centro. Yo solo la rematé antes de que diera su ultimo ataque.

-Entonces. Assassin ya murió? - Preguntó Fiore buscando una respuesta certera.

-No. - Respondió Waver. - Puede que ni siquiera nos hayamos enfrentado a la mitad de las entidades que comparten la leyenda de Assassin.

-Pero bueno. - Aplaudió Caster muy alegre. - Mientras crean que quien los derrotó fue el Rey de los Conquistadores vamos a tener la ventaja. No nos van a atacar tan descaradamente como recién. Lo cual es una buena noticia, por que no tengo intención de ser apuñalado en el corazón ni nada parecido. Es mas, en la proxima pelea voy a regresar a mi forma pasiva y me esconderé en el bolsillo de mi Master.

Chariot Caster se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a lugar una carta color bronce oscuro. Al caer en manos de Caules él noto que la cara frontal estaba la imagen representativa de la clase Caster.

-A lo que me recuerda, Master. Mirá en mi reverso encontraras algo interesante.

-El.. reverso?

La cara trasera de la carta de Sir William estaba la ilustración de un carruaje bajo el titulo de "The Chariot". Habia ocho signos distribuidos como decoraciones menores que podría atribuirse a signos representativos de las diferentes clases.

-Olvidé decir que soy el tercer Guardián de la facción The Chariot.

En el reverso de la carta estaban los símbolos del bastón y el arco iluminados.

-Alguien ya a invocado a Chariot Archer y Chariot Lancer... y tanto él como sus respectivos Master ya se encuentran en literalmente en Francia. Ojojojo... Que interesante situación.

-Chariot Lancer...y Archer...- Dejó salir Waver como un suspiro.

-Caster, existe una manera de contactarlos? Debemos... - Preguntó Waver animado.

-Puedo sentir su posición. Pero hablar con ellos fuera de los medios no convencionales es imposible. Habrá que organizar una visita sorpresa.

-Antes de eso Caules, hay que determinar quienes ocuparán a los servants disponibles restantes. - Reflexionó Waver. - Hasta entonces preferiría desconfiar de los usuarios de Archer y Lancer.

-Si...profesor. - Aceptó Caules la propuesta de sin más entusiasmo.

-Pero de los Yggdmillennia seré el único Master, ustedes deben garantizar hoy mas que nunca la seguridad de mi familia.

-Caules, estas seguro? El tio Gordes podría... - Propuso Fiore triste por la postura de su hermano.

-No. - Caules fue firme. - Lo siento tio, pero tu también tienes familia a quien proteger. Fue una suerte que nuestro primo no se encontrara aqui hoy. Es por eso que quiero que cuides de todos, en representación de Yggdmillennia frente a la Asociación de Magos.

-Maldición. Que desagradable es todo esto. Pero bueno, tienes un punto importante y se supone que debo obedecer a la cabeza de la familia.

-Entonces está decidido, partiremos después de que me ponga en contacto con la Torre del Reloj. Podemos esperar hasta que lleguen los magos guardianes.

-Gracias profesor. - Respondió Caules. - Quienes son los demás candidatos para nuestra facción?

-Estrictamente, ahora mismo solo tengo en mente dos. Mi herma... la Lord Reinnes El Melloi. Ella ahora mismo se esconde en un piso franco en Francia. La veremos lo antes posible, es ella quien posee la reliquia que tengo intención de utilizar.

-Y el siguiente? - Preguntó Caules.

-El Servant que ganó la guerra de ustedes. Si ahora posee vida humana significa que podra convertirse en Master gracias a sus poderes mágicos, e incluso podrá invocar a otro Servant que esté ligado a su propia leyenda.

-Un Servant que sea Master de otro Servant? - Dudó Gordés.

-De hecho suena sensato. Amakusha Shiro fue un Servant quien participó en la ultima guerra como Master. Y Sieg se volvió Master de Rider mientras poseia el poder de Saber. - Comentó Fiore.

-Entonces, si contamos con la ayuda de Astolfo podremos contar tambien con la ayuda de cualquier otro paladin. O incluso del propio Carlo Magno! - Afirmó Caules siendo positivo.

Fiore cerró los ojos e imploro por que la suerte acompañe a su hermano. El grupo se dividió por la noche para descansar apropiadamente. Muchos de los honmunculi heridos tuvieron que ser trasladados al taller de Gordes para ser atendidos. El resto se encargó de cargar y preparar un funeral para los que cayeron en combate.

Caules a pesar de su estado fisico quiso supervisar el cuidado y preservacion de sus cuerpos.

El cementerio familiar ya se habia expandido una vez para albergar a los honmunculos fallecidos. Caules solamente habia sentido un fuerte apego para con su hermana Fiore, y ahora mismo en un segundo grado para con su tió y primo. Pero a los honmunculos los elevó al mismo grado que su familia querida. Berserker of Black tuvo mucho que ver con esos nuevos sentimientos encontrados.

Y ahora mismo estaba en frente de muchos familiares suyos que recien fallecieron para proteger nuevamente a los Yggdmilennia.

Caules supo que iba a pelear por ellos tambien.

-Señor Caules... - Una voz femenina y tranquila resopló en su espalda.

-Ahhhh! - Gritó Caules agitado. - Althea? Que haces aqui y ahora Althea!? Tienes que descansar.

-Habia heridos mas graves necesitando intervención. Decidí salir de la cámara tras reparame el corazón y pulmón. Los músculos y huesos pueden curarse solos con el tiempo. Mi pregunta es, señor Caules, que hace aqui? Los honmunculi podemos encargarnos de esto sin un supervisor.

-Eso ultimo no tiene que ver con nada! Althea tienes que estar descansando ahora mismo!

-Es usted quien debería descansar señor Caules, no solo para recuperar energías fisica, también su sustento de maná ahora que también es un Master.

-Yo estoy bien. No es a mí a quien apuñalaron en el pecho! - Caules intentó tomar la mano de Althea. - Te llevaré hasta una cama para que duerm...

Althea estiró su mano alejandola de Caules y mostrando un rostro enojado. Firme y tranquilo, pero claramente disgustado.

-Comete un error, señor Caules.

-Que es todo esto? Deja de inventar juegos.

-Señor Caues. Debe reconocer que no toda la carga debe llevarla usted. Por algo existimos los sirvientes de Yggdmillennia. Y por algo tambien existe su familia. No debe participar en la Guerra del Grial solo.

-No empieces tu también. Ya tomé una decisión y es para protegerlos a todos. Tanto Fiore como Gordes se quedarán aqui. Eso te incluye a ti también y a todos los demás honmunculos.

-Sin embargo, un honmunculo puede funcionar muy bien como Master. Somos literalmente una bateria de maná, asi que contarás con un aliado extraordinario para la Guerra del Grial.

-No quiero ninguna batería ni nada parecido! Los honmunculos, ya sufrieron mucho por Yggdmilennia. Estoy haciendo esto para protegerlos a ustedes.

-Y quien lo protegerá a usted, Señor Caules?

-Que?

-Comete un error, en seguir tratándonos como sus inferiores. Tratándonos como seres a quienes apartar y proteger. Como seres incapaces de tomar decisiones. Aceptaria ser solo una sirvienta, pero nunca menos que eso.

-Te equivocas! Los considero a ustedes como parte de la familia. De la misma manera en que la consideré a Berserker.

-Pero no me consideras como tu igual.

-Althea ya basta. Mi decisión es final.

-Si así fuera no estaría discutiendo conmigo. Si de verdad me ve como a su igual acepte mi intención de querer protegerlo a usted.

Caules quedó en silencio un momento y Althea continuó. Ella se acercó y se paró frente suyo de la misma manera firme en que Berserker of Black lo hizo alguna vez.

-Yo lo lucharé a su lado, lo quiera o no... señor Caules...

Caules apartó la mirada.

-Eres tu la que comete un error. Casi mueres, protegiéndome. Y no quiero que eso suceda.

-Y yo no quiero que usted muera.

Althea con su mano movió el rostro de Caules para que sus miradas su cruzaran. Caules continuo apartando la mirada hacia la ventana, observando la tormentosa oscuridad del exterio.

 _Hay para mí más peligro en tus ojos que en afrontar veinte espadas desnudas._

-Que!?

-Ojojojo. Eres alguien frio, Master. Casi me siento inspirado en escribir un personaje digno de tí. Para una tragedia, un amor trágico o una pasión interracial sobre sentimientos encontrados que chocan con los recuerdos de un amor anterior, tal vez?

-Caster! No es momento de bromas.

-Caster tiene razón. Eres frio... y a la vez bastante estúpido. - Dijo Althea dando media vuelta para alejarse de la vista de Caules.

Caules suspiró.

-Eso fue innecesario. - Le reprochó a Caster.

Sir William escapó de su carta y se materializó al lado de Caules.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera ella tambien es estúpida en algun sentido. Y eso es algo bueno. Que los honmunculos hagan o digan cosas estupidas por sus sentimientos, eso confirma que son idénticos a los humanos.

Caules guardó silencio.

-Sabe usted, Master. Debo agradecerle por haberme invocado. En la guerra anterior descubrí un deseo antes de morir, el de poder comprobar la igualdad en esencia de honmunculos y humanos. Quise ver con mis propios ojos el desenlace de este hecho en virtud de la historia. Ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad de verlo... Y esta chica... te tiene en su mente de la misma manera en que lo hacia la señorita Frankenstein. Tengalo presente... Master.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Fuertes razones, fuertes decisiones.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fate 101 Résistance

El Grial es realmente impredecible. Una vasta cantidad de magia capaz de cumplir cualquier sueño no debería quedar en manos de cualquiera, o incluso en manos de nadie. Por mera casualidad; podría ser utilizado para alcanzar la paz, o destruir la existencia de esta misma. El Grial es impredecible porque no hay manera de saber de antemano quién será el ganador. Es impredecible porque sus mismas reglas pueden ser rotas. Es impredecible por todo el caos capaz de desatar. Impredecible son, por supuesto, las consecuencias de que incontables almas estén luchando por hacerse con el Grial.

Esta es la historia de quienes murieron participando en ella

* * *

Antes de terminar la preparaciones para partir hacia Francia, Caules discutía con Waver sus siguientes pasos. Dos magos enviados desde Londres ya comenzaron a instalarse en la mansión de los Yggdmilennia. Para Caules, que un toxicólogo y una nigromante se encarguen de la seguridad de su familia. Pero no podía aceptar otra cosa cuando hace unas horas su propio profesor puso su vida en riesgo por ellos.

El vuelo comercial estaba a punto de iniciar la embarcación para partir. Esta decisión fue para evitar futuros ataques durante el viaje. Estaba prohibido involucrar a no magos durante el conflicto, o al menos aun podían suponer.

Aun así él dudaba sobre las prioridades del Lord.

-Profesor... qué hay del resto de los estudiantes? Ellos no serían también indicados para...

-No. - Contestó Waver rotundamente. - Ellos son... demasiado inocentes como para tener que lidiar con esto.

Waver se refería tanto a la inexperiencia como a la inescrupulosa temeridad que él tomó de joven cuando decidió participar en la sub-guerra de Fuyuki.

-No lo tomes a mal, si tuviera oportunidad te habria apartado también. Pero literalmente eres el único con experiencia en este evento con quien podría confiar.

-Pero profesor, su herma... la Lord Reinnes. Ella no debería estar ajena también?

Waver guardó silencio un momento molesto.

-Si... Pero a ella no le importa si me preocupa o no.

-Eh?

-Reinnes El Melloi Archisorte estaba a destinada a participar en la próxima Guerra del Grial. Cuando el anterior Lord murió, ella quedó a cargo como cabeza de la familia. Yo solo soy su tutor y reemplazo temporal.

-En ese caso, con más razón no debería...?

-Seño Caules, incomoda al señor El Melloi II. - Interrumpió Althea.

-Por supuesto que no lo ha...

Al voltear Caules observó la figura de Althea, quien ahora en vez de su uniforme de sirvienta utilizaba el traje formal de la familia Yggdmilennia. Uno idéntico al de Fiore. Un Mystic Code a la medida de Althea para que pueda actuar como Master sin perder todo su maná de golpe.

-Señorita Althea, descuide. Ya se que Caules suele preocuparse por estas cosas. Sin embargo, está segura de querer acompañarnos?

-Mi intención es mantener al señor Caules a salvo. En lo que a eso respecta apoyaré a su facción por completo.

-Bueno, está decidido entonces. No es como si yo tuviera mejores intenciones tampoco. - Respondió Waver suspirando.

Caules apartó la mirada y se adelantó para iniciar el embarque junto con el resto de los pasajeros.

-Master. - Avisó Sir William desde su carta, alojada en unos de los bolsillos. Él la retiró y la sostuvo en su mano para hablar con él.

-Si vas a molestar mantente callado, Caster.

-Es sobre los demás Chariot Servant. Tengo información.

-Eh?

-No se quienes son exactamente, pero al parecer fueron invocados por separado. Uno de ellos parece que habita Paris. Y el otro aún está viajando, puedo suponer que desde Rusia.

-Puedes comunicarte con ellos? - Preguntó Waver a la espalda de Caules.

-Debería poder, pero solo si están en su forma de carta. Tengo la sospecha de que no fueron invocados como equipo si no aisladamente. - Respondió Caster.

-Qué hay de las otras facciones? - Preguntó Althea

-No estoy seguro, pero hay una enorme cantidad de magia acumulada en territorio francés. Puede que sea él Grial. Pero si son Servant, mínimo tienen que ser más de treinta.

-Que?

Waver y Cuáles se sintieron congelados.

-Más de treinta Servants!?

-Jojo... eso sin contar los que seguramente estarán en su forma de carta. Pero puedo dar por seguro que si son Servants, muchos estarán peleando ahora mismo.

Las manos de Caules temblaban levemente.

-Eso no es gracioso Caster.

-No lo es... - Caster guardó un breve silencio. - Puede que sea el miedo y la emoción lo que me haya hecho reír. Pero puedo prometerle. No. Le juró que entregaré mi vida a su protección y a la señorita Althea. Master.

Antes de que Caules se diera cuenta, las manos de Althea sostenían las de Caules buscando calmar su ansiedad.

* * *

En dirección al aeropuerto de París, el vuelo presidencial Ilyushin Il-96 estaba a punto de ser asaltado. Masters de la facción Hierophant enviaron a sus Servants a diferentes partes del mundo para ir asesinando a posibles rivales. En este caso al Master que viajaba en ese avión. El papel de los Hassan de cien caras era fundamental en esto.

Pero los miembros de las seguridad del presidente no estaban enterados de nada. El equipo de seguridad personal del Presidente Yuri Kozlov resguardaban su integridad en su habitación privada, la cual estaba aislada del resto del avión por un largo pasillo con sensores de seguridad. Solo los presentes en esa habitación eran propiamente magos, el resto de la comitiva presidencial eran civiles sin magia.

A su vez, estaba la sala llamada "caja negra" desarrollada con magia para proteger por completo en su interior de ataques y daños desde afuera. Ningun ataque terrorista hacia el presidente tendría resultado.

-Hora aproximada de aterrizaje 7 en punto de la mañana. La tormenta no ha retrasado bastante. - Anunció el piloto del avión por altavoz.

En la habitación donde el Presidente Yuri Komarov se escuchó claro.

-Ahora hay que esperar hasta las 7? Un aburrimiento cada vez mas infinito. - Se quejó el agente Kosha golpeando la pared levemente impaciente.

-Deberías mantener la calma. - Le reprochó el agente Iván.

Yuri seguía hablando en su teléfono si darle más importancia, después de todo su seguridad personal ahí presente eran de su completa confianza.

-Cuando esto termine los invitaré a todos una ronda al bar presidencial. Así que compórtense. - Ordenó el capitán del equipo, el agente Imran, ajustando sus lentes negros.

-A quién deberíamos llevar si o si entonces es Ian. Es demasiado serio. - Bromeó la agente Sveta.

-Lo que tu quieres es llevar al yanqui a la cama. - Bromeó el agente Sasha.

-Ten cuidado Ian, la ultima vez que le conocimos pareja a Sveta era un freelancer italiano que no terminó muy bien. - Continuó Kosha.

El Ian era al que llamaban "Yanqui" por su apellido de origen inglés o quizás estadounidense. De cualquier forma era tan ruso como cualquiera de ellos, por lo que solo era una forma broma habitual en el grupo.

-Eso no es cierto! Él terminó conmigo por que estaba con otra chica, no al revés! - Se quejó Sveta.

-Si todo termina bien tendré una cita con Sveta. - Dijo, muy serio y calmado Ian para la sorpresa de todos los agentes.

Sveta apretó el puño en señal de victoria y muy alegre.

-Ese será el final trágico del pobre yanqui... - Resopló el agente Sasha como si hubiera ocurrido una tragedia.

El presidente Yurí terminó de hablar y con un poco de entusiasmo colgó el teléfono. Todos notaron que eran buenas noticias.

-Señor Presidente? - Preguntó el capitán Imran.

-Los médicos dicen que Vika se encuentra mejor. Incluso escuché a Vika más animada. - Respondió Yuri.

-Que alegría, ya estoy extrañando volver a jugar con la pequeña Viktoriya.

-Que no ibas a tener una cita con el yanqui? - Continuó bromeando Sasha.

-Ese es otro tema! - Respondió enojada Sveta.

Entre risas de los presentes un leve temblor por la turbulencia se suscitó. Y tras eso se apagaron las luces repentinamente. Los agentes corrieron hasta la posición del presidente Yuri para protegerlo, todos al unisono. El ataque habia comenzado.

Dagas fueron arrojadas con velocidad desde un extremo de la habitación, hasta impactarse con una barrera azul brillante.

-Una emboscada?! - Preguntó Ivan sujetando la barrera con su maná.

-Sea quien sea vino desde el exterior. - Respondió Sveta cubriendo a Yuri en el centro de la barrera.

-Ian, Sveta y Sasha lleven al presidente a la caja negra! - Ordenó Imran. - No podran hacer una incursión ahí! El resto los cubriremos!

Los cuatro se movilizaron hacia el punto de resguardo. Imran y el resto cubrieron sus pasos hasta la entrada del cuarto "caja negra". Ian fue el ultimo en entrar a la caja negra sellandola desde adentro. Ivan arrojó tomo las joyas de su bolsillos y las arrojo al aire generando luz artificial, la cual reveló incluso la presencia de los enemigos.

Una chica alta y delgada, de ropajes negro, cabello malva claro y con una mascara que le cubria los ojos, seguida por un grupo pequeño de hassans.

-Entonces en definitiva aquí todos son magos. Podremos matarlos a todos fácil. - Mencionó uno de los asesinos.

-Tenemos órdenes, matar a cualquier candidato de a Master. Pero dejar en paz a los civiles, no destruiremos el avión. - Ordenó la chica enmascarada.

-Esa cantidad de maná... - Imran estaba asustado.

-Servants... - Respondió Ivan.

Los tres agentes cubrieron el acceso a la caja negra tomando posiciones defensivas. Kosha sacó su revolver de su funda y apuntó a los Servants.

-Inútil.

La mujer de negro materializó unas cadenas arrogó el filo en sus extremos hasta las manos de Kosha, obligándolo a soltar su arma y tomándolo de rehén. Lo arrastró con facilidad hasta su posición. Uno de los Hassan asaltó a Imran dando una estocada, pero el agente lo esquivó girando su cuerpo levemente.

Ivan arrojó un puñetazo a la cara del Hassan, el cual el Hassan esquivó saltando hasta el techo. Imran corrió hasta la posición de la mujer de negro, desenfundando su pistola y disparando a las cadenas que retenían a Kosha.

Kosha se levantó intentando dar una patada contra la mujer, pero ella lo bloqueo con un brazo y levantó sus cadenas para atrapar la pierna de Kosha. El segundo Hassan agitó su daga para ayudar a la mujer de negro abanicando la daga verticalmente contra Imran que estaba apuntando al rostro de la mujer.

Ivan con su revolver le disparaba al Hassan encima suyo el cual esquivaba los proyectiles con facilidad. Pero las balas comenzaban a rebotar en las paredes, dirigiéndose siempre contra el asesino. Tras rebotar cinco o seis veces se desintegraron, dándole tiempo a Ivan para recargar y disparar otra vez.

La mujer le rompió la pierna a Kosha apretando sus cadenas y lo soltó. Uso la cadena en su mano libre para darle un latigazo a Imran. El agente saltó a un costado, agitando su arma hacia un espacio vacío y disparó. Al instante alli aparecia un Hassan buscando atacar por sorpresa, el cual esquivó la bala dejándose caer.

Las balas de Ivan al rebotar se dirigieron contra el Hassan que intentó atacar a Imran, haciéndole estallar la cabeza. Al morir el Servant se desvaneció en luminosas partículas. Pero el movimiento de Ivan lo dejó expuesto al Hassan restante quien le cortó el cuello de un tajo limpio.

Las cadenas de la mujer se contrajeron, Imran aprovechó y la atacó por sorpresa disparando las balas restantes de su primer cargador. La mujer bloqueó los disparos con sus cadenas.

Dos dagas de los Hassan volaron hacia el rostro de Imran. El agente esquivó una daga, pero la segunda alcanzó a rozar su mejilla y oreja cortandola por completo.

Sus lentes negros cayeron al suelo revelando el Ojo Místico púrpura.

La mujer retrocedió dos pasos al comprender el peligro del agente Imran. Kosha aprovechó el leve momento de distracción para recuperar su arma, apuntar y disparar a la mujer de negro. Eso intentó pero un Hassan le cortó la mano a la altura de la muñeca. La mujer de negro le dió una patada al estomago empujandolo contra el agente Imran, quien atrapó a su compañero.

-E...esa maldita... - Se quejó Kosha intentando resistir el dolor.

La mujer de negro sonrió y desmaterializó sus cadenas. Con arrogancia removió su mascara para mostrar sus ojos violeta claro.

Pero Imran no los vió, el había cerrado sus ojos con anticipación y los tapó con su mano libre.

Kosha quedó petrificado sin poder haber reaccionado siquiera. Tanto su cuerpo como ropas. La ultima expresión en su rostro fue de miedo y dolor.

La pelea terminó.

-Pueden abrir esa puerta? - Preguntó Medusa.

-Podríamos estrellar el avión entero pero esa puerta no se abriria. Es literalmente una guarida impenetrable de magia. - Respondió uno de los Hassan.

-Usamos la fuerza bruta? - Preguntó el segundo Hassan.

-Dejenlo, no vamos provocar la muerte de civiles. Además tenemos un premio mejor. - Respondió Medusa confiada.

Ella se acercó al agente Imran y toco su mejilla con sus suaves dedos. Imran nunca abrió los ojos, los apretaba con fuerza.

-Ya puedes mirar.

Sintió la mano de la mujer de forma gentil, alzando su rostro en su dirección. Imran con miedo abrió sus ojos. Medusa ya tenia puesta su máscara devuelta.

-Te propongo un trato mago. Vienes con nosotros gentilmente y dejamos en paz a tus amigos, civiles incluidos. Si te resistes, mueres aquí y de todas formas te cortaré la cabeza para llevarme tus ojos... será doloroso.

Los ojos místicos de Imran podían ver el futuro inmediato, ideal para el combate cercano. Para los Masters una reliquia mágica como esa es invaluable.

-Si alguien como tú, usuario de estos ojos, se quedó a proteger a quienes se refugiaron en aquella habitación. Quiere decir que uno de esos cuatro es el verdadero Master o como mínimo el candidato a. - Amenazó Medusa.

-Prefiero morir a serte de ayuda. - Respondió Imran.

-Sin embargo... las vidas de los civiles en este avión están en tus manos. Creo que a cambio de tus ojos, un poco de daño colateral será comprensible a mis masters.

Imran no respondió.

-Y al menos te quitaremos los ojos sin dolor. Puedo prometerlo. - Agregó Medusa con una sonrisa amigable.

Un breve silencio.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. - Sentenció Medusa.

Ella uso sus cadenas para sujetar a Imran por completo. Los Hassan asintieron y se desvanecieron regresando a sus forma de carta, flotando hasta la mano de Medusa. En la cara principal estaba la imagen correspondiente a la clase Assassin, y en el reverso la imagen correspondiente al sacerdote; el Hierophant.

Medusa invocó a su montura y usando sus cadenas levantó a Imran hasta el pegaso. Medusa subió y tomó las riendas.

-Belerofonte, en marcha.

El pegaso relinchó haciendo estallar uno de los laterales del avión. Tras eso saltó hacia la salida para huir entre las nubes.

El cielo tormentoso debajo de Medusa se iluminaba brevemente de forma esporádica por los rayos ramificados. Truenos, estruendos.

Imran intentó forcejear haciendo que el pegaso se balanceara. Medusa soltó una mano de las riendas para sujetar las cadenas de Imran. El agente intento arrojarse al vacío para escapar y morir protegiendo sus ojos místicos.

Truenos.

Medusa apretó las cadenas, arrimando a Imran hacia ella para asegurarlo.

Relámpagos.

Estruendos.

Medusa perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío junto a Inram. Su pecho había sido atravezado por un potente proyectil, disparado a la distancia.

El pegaso se lanzó en picada para recoger a Medusa quien se desangraba. Uno de los Hassan salió de su carta y la sostuvo con fuerza. Con su otra mano sostuvo la cadena que sujetaba a Inram.

-Rider, regresa a tu carta! Antes de que mueras! - Le ordenó el Hassan.

Medusa tomó y le entregó las riendas del pegaso a su aliado, temblando por el shock. Tras eso se desvaneció y desintegró formando la carta correspondiente a la clase Rider. Hassan tomó la carta y la guardó entre sus ropas.

Agitó las riendas y el pegaso aceleró contra las nubes de tormenta para perderse en ellas, impidiendo al tirador vover acertar.

En el avión, los tres magos resguardados en la caja negra ya estaban en la habitación del presidente.

Sasha creó una barrera para cancelar la succión mientras Sveta comprobaba el estado de los cuerpos de Ivan y Kosha.

El presidente Yuri miraba angustiado el escenario.

-Que clase de monstruo... - Mencionó Sveta al comprobar el cuerpo de Kosha.

-Así es la Guerra del Grial. - Respondió Sasha. - Deberíamos agradecer que solo nos atacaron a nosotros y no a la comitiva presidencial.

-Cómo puedes decir eso...!?

Sveta estaba enojada. Con ella y con sus compañeros por no haber hecho nada para proteger al resto del equipo.

-Sasha tiene razón. - Respondió Yuri resignado. - Fuimos muy inocentes en no prevenir esta situación.

Sveta quería negar tal afirmación, pero no encontraba argumentos. Imran, Ivan y Kosha fueron dejados atrás a su suerte sin que pudieran hacer otra cosa. Y ahora son tres menos en el equipo lo que complica por completo los planes establecidos.

Desde el exterior del avion y entrando a través la barrera de Sasha, el agente Ian hizo presencia cargando su Rifle Francotirador colgando en su espalda. Ian vió angustiada a Sveta y se acercó a abrazarla.

-Svetlana, todos sabíamos que esto podría llegar a pasar. Incluso yo nunca sospeche que atacarian antes de entrar al territorio del Grial. - Mencionó Ian.

Sveta aceptó el abrazo de Ian.

-Presidente, como debemos proceder? - Preguntó Sasha.

-No podemos mentir sobre el ataque. Pero ocultaremos su naturaleza mágica. Debemos... reportar la muerte de Imran, Kosha e Ivan. - Respondió Yuri.

-El agente Imran está vivo, lo secuestraron esos Servants. - Aclaró Ian.

-Eso es verdad!? - Sveta dejó salir un atisbo de esperanza.

-Logré herir a la mujer, pero no fue un disparo mortal. El segundo Servant la salvó y escaparon fuera de mi rango.

-Pero Imran está vivo! Podemos rescatarlo! - Exclamó Sveta.

-Lo dudo. Debieron descubrir sus ojos místicos. - Explicó Sasha.

-Lamentablemente. Imran me dio una chance para matar a ese Servant, sabía que yo dispararía. Por lo tanto como mínimo saben cómo funcionan los ojos de Imran. - Agregó Ian.

-Ian, si diste en el blanco. Entonces descubriste algo sobre quienes nos atacaron? Tu habilidad de Identificación pudo revelar algo? - Preguntó Yuri.

-Así es... La mujer es el Servant de la clase Rider. Su verdadera identidad es la gorgona de la mitología griega. La hermana menor, Medusa.

-Entonces, Imran también pudo haber descubierto la identidad de ese Servant. - Reflexionó Sasha. - Y dejó un rastro de migajas que podamos seguir?... Ian, qué hay del segundo Servant?

-No lo se... apenas pude seguir sus movimientos a la distancia. Pero... cuando Rider volvió a su carta, pude ver el reverso y la imagen de un sacerdote o un santo.

-Un sacerdote... un hierofante. - Dijo Sasha pensativo.

-Entonces, la facción Hierophant es la responsable. - Confirmó Yuri.

-Esperen! - Sveta estaba exaltada. - Vamos a dejar a Imran a su suerte!? Asi sin mas...?

-Svetlana, Imran tomó una decisión. Su vida a cambio de la nuestra, e información. Podría haberle disparado a él en la cabeza y evitar que robaran sus ojos.

-El yanqui tiene razón. Mientras quieran quitarle sus ojos místicos de forma intacta aún podremos salvarlo. - Afirmó Sasha.

-No lo harán. - Sentenció el presidente Yuri. - Ustedes dos regresarán a Rusia, yo pelearé solo a partir de ahora.

-Que? - Sasha estaba sorprendido. - Señor presidente!?

-Es punto final. Reportaré la muerte de Imran Zaitzev, Ivanovic Boromir, Kosha Komarov, Svetlana Petrova, Alexandr Nikolovich e Ian Bowman. Iré y pelearé solo con Archer. Ustedes dos regresaran a casa en secreto.

Yuri se refería a Sasha y a Sveta. Ian afirmó la sentencia de su Master.

-Espera Yuri! Yuri no puedes dejar que te abandonemos así! - El agente Alexandr, Sasha, estaba enfadado.

-Sasha!... quiero... que protejan a Vika... No se que pensar además de esto. - Suplicó Yuri.

-Vika es el futuro de Rusia. - Afirmó Ian. - Pero no podremos salvarla sin el Grial.

Sveta asintió en silencio.

Ian suspiró, liberando algo de tensión. Aun siendo un Servant las emociones humanas invadían su cuerpo.

-Archer. - El presidente Yuri puso su mano sobre el hombro de su Servant. - Salvaremos a tu nieto.

Ian intento ser realista.

-Imran es un soldado. Un buen soldado...Esto podria haber pasado en cualquier momento... pero hubiera preferido contarle antes lo orgulloso que estoy de él.

-Lo sé... - Yuri asintió triste.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: La muerte blanca y la muerte negra**


End file.
